


A Very Merry Christmas

by SepticMacktheCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Roman has something special planned on Christmas Day... Patton can't contain his excitement
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	A Very Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to post this on Christmas Day... oh well
> 
> Also, this was written last year... and I'm too lazy to go through and edit it

Virgil yawned tiredly as he made his way down the stairs and into the common room where the others were already waiting for him, all gathered around the tree. Virgil was in nothing but a My Chemical Romance shirt and black pyjama pants with white snowflakes scattered about. Hey, he had to be festive somehow.

As soon as he stepped foot into the room, the others' heads all turned almost simultaneously and immediately smiled at him (Roman's smile was the biggest and brightest, of course), gesturing with their hands to come sit down with them.

Virgil smiled lightly back at them and plopped down onto the ground beside his boyfriend, Roman, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Roman then quickly wrapped his arm around the emo boy's shoulders and tugged him a bit closer.

"Ew, human contact." Virgil quipped jokingly with a heartfelt laugh.

"You love me." Roman elegantly smiled back at him.

"Sadly." Virgil sighed and leaned his head on the prince's shoulder, obviously tired seeing as he had forced himself to drag himself out of bed at an ungodly hour just to open up some gifts and to celebrate a holiday that only comes once a year. The limits he'd go just to make his best friends and boyfriend happy.

"Alright!" Patton clapped. "Who's going first?" He glanced around the semicircle. "Oh! Virgil! I have a special gift for you!"

The moral trait leaned over and dug through the heavy and light boxes that draped over each other until he found a medium sized box wrapped in black, sparkly wrapping paper. He made a sound of triumph as he quickly hauled it out of the pile and handed it to Virgil, smiling giddily.

Virgil carefully slid the box from Patton's grasp and smiled fondly at the childlike trait. "Cool wrapping, Pat." He laughed.

Then, as if the box were a delicate gem, he slowly pulled off the ribbon that was tied around it (and Roman certainly didn't roll his eyes at that) and tore open the paper, removing the lid of the box that was reminiscent of the previously there paper on top of it.

He quickly threw off the lid and raised his eyebrow on confusion at the round piece of paper in it. He looked up at Patton with his eyebrow still raised, as if to question his friend.

"Just unroll it!!" Patton squealed, being held back by Logan so that he doesn't tackle Virgil right there and then. Virgil giggled at Patton's eagerness and grabbed the roll in a soft grasp, peeling the rubber band off and unrolling the sheet like Patton had asked. His jaw dropped.

"This, this can't be— this has to be fake."

Patton shook his head with a smirk. "Nope. Not fake."

"This— this is so rare! How did you—?"

Virgil sat in shock as he held in his hands a super rare, super expensive My Chemical Romance poster from years and years ago. It was signed by all of the members and had a nice message from Gerard written on the back. Virgil had wanted one for ages— ever since it came out but he never had the money to be able to afford it, and he couldn't save up for it because there were only five in existence. Whoever managed to snag one up was probably luckier than an old, homeless man winning the lottery.

"I put it through many tests," Patton started, making Virgil jump a bit but quickly tuned in to Patton's words. "I ran it by about twenty people that do this sort of stuff— you know, checking to see whether things are authentic or not, and if they're really from a specific time frame, and so on, and they all came to the conclusion that this exact poster was indeed one of the five that were sold in 2005!" Patton smiled brightly. "Some of the tests even showed that their fingerprints are still on it."

Virgil snorted at the last line and admired the poster for a few moments longer before carefully rolling it back up and placing it in the box on the ground. "Thank you so much, Patton." He smiled wholeheartedly as he leaned over and wrapped an arm around Patton, to which, in turn, he reciprocated. Roman pouted at the loss of warmth by his side but it quickly faded as soon as it appeared as Virgil once again reclaimed his spot beside the creative facet.

They continued like that for a few more hours at least, slowly opening each gift to one another and really cherishing each moment. This day only comes once a year, might as well drag it out and enjoy the festive cheer and scents of gingerbread and pine swirling around in the air.

The four friends laughed and occasionally sang songs as the explosive colours of the presents underneath the tree slowly started to unwind and disappear from underneath the tree, instead being replaced by the crumpled remains of the paper that was once wrapped around them.

Yes, even Logan was smiling and laughing along. Who says that robots can't feel emotions?

Christmas season has always brought out the joy in Logan, and made him express it just as much as anyone else in the mind-scape. Everyone else (but especially Patton) is always over the moon when they finally experience Logan breaking out of his tough exterior and just going hard on the Christmas themed festivities.

Patton sighed sombrely when the last gift was opened as he leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, to which Logan responded with stroking his lanky fingers through his husband's hair.

"I can't believe the presents are all unwrapped." Patton pouted as he stared into the mountains of wrapping paper that sat where a whole pile of presents once sat. 

"I know! What a tragedy!" Roman dramatically announced in response to his moral friend. Virgil snickered and placed a finger over the Prince's lips to shush him.

"Shush, you're lucky that I even dragged myself out of bed to do this in the first place." He replaced his finger with his lips before pulling away altogether and reaching for his phone to take some pictures of the tree, gifts, and even all of them together to post on his Tumblr and Instagram. He hated to admit it, but Roman had proven that Instagram was more fun than anyone else would give it credit for.

Roman stopped Virgil just as he was about to take the first picture, which was going to be of the tree, smiling slyly at him. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but quickly sat back down onto his thighs with his heels digging into his rear.

"Actually, Patton, there is one more gift; from me," Roman looked at the other two with another hint of slyness. Logan raised an eyebrow at Roman, questioning him and gesturing for him to advance his claim, "It's for my dear, dark prince, Virgil." He turned and his smile changed from sly to loving and affectionate. Virgil's face flushed a deep red which progressed to his naked collarbone from the oversized shirt.

Roman slid Virgil's phone out of his pale hands and replaced it with his own, warm and comforting hands. He stood them both up and stared down at his shorter yet adorable lover, using one of his hands to caress his cheek.

"Virgil, we've been dating for, what, six years now? And I feel like those six years have been the happiest years of my entire existence," Virgil gasped, he had a vivid idea of where this was likely going, "You've made me happier than I could've probably ever been. You've helped me through some of my toughest days, especially when I'm feeling so worn out or stressed out over not being able to drum up new and creative ideas. Waking up to you is like waking up to an angel, and your existence is basically more elegant and tremendous than any angel could ever dream of. I can't imagine life without your beautiful face and personality, and I couldn't live with myself if we went back to being enemies like the old days, and I love you." Roman paused and pulled his hands away from Virgil's, instead reaching behind him and into his pocket, and slowly pulled out a small black box.

Patton could be heard gasping in excitement as he started to bounce up and down from where he was sat. Logan giggled quietly and wrapped his arms around Patton's body to settle him, placing a quick kiss to his hair before he turned his head back to the emotional scene in front of them.

Virgil's eyes started to swell with hot tears as Roman lowered himself onto one knee and slowly opened the box to reveal a thick, black ring with beautiful, elegant diamonds circling around the middle of it. The inside of it read "I love you, my prince". The diamonds shone brightly as Virgil smiled so hard that his cheeks started hurting, sliding his hands up the sides of his face and landing over top of his mouth.

"Which is why today, on Christmas Day, I'm asking you, Virgil Sanders, if you'll make me the happiest man alive, and be my little darling storm for the rest of our lives?"

Virgil nodded extremely hastily and squeezed his eyes shut as the warm tears began to stream their way down his flushed cheeks, leaving black wet paths along the way from smearing his eyeshadow, which he couldn't honestly care less about right now. His purple fringe flopped around excessively as he nodded.

"Yes! Oh my god Roman yes!" Virgil cried of happiness as soon as his hands strayed away from his face. The emo was quick to drop to his knees and wrap his arms tightly around Roman, burying his face in his now fiancé's neck, smearing tears and eyeshadow all over the skin there. Roman chuckled fondly and placed the box beside them, wrapping his arms around the precious creature in his lap and holding him tightly and lovingly, showing Virgil how much he really adores him.

Patton couldn't contain his excitement as he screamed and squealed in happiness of what he had just witnessed. He recalled exactly when he was in this situation with Logan, and almost cried himself from how vividly he remembers it. God, love is a magical thing, isn't it?

After a few moments of Virgil calming down from the excitement, he took a deep breath finally pulled away from Roman's neck, sniffling and wiping his face with his bare arm, smearing the black even more on his face and onto his arm.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." Virgil smiled affectionately, another sob of happiness escaping his lips.

Roman didn't hesitate to reciprocate the smile as he reached his hand up to brush Virgil's bangs out of his face, admiring the sheer beauty in his lover's face. Without tearing his gaze away from Virgil, he reached out beside him with his free hand and grabbed the box that he had placed on the ground, peeling his hand away from Virgil's hair and lifting the ring out of the box, gently grabbing his lover's hand up further, pressing kisses to his knuckles before slipping the piece of jewelry onto his finger.

"I love you." Roman softly said as he rubbed Virgil's knuckles with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you too, Roman. So much." Virgil smiled for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

As heartfelt seconds progressed between the two, several "awe"s could be heard from Patton, until they heard a soft snicker come from Logan.

"God, you guys are so cheesy," Logan jokingly shook his head as the two turned their heads to face the nerd. "I mean, Christmas, really? That is possibly the most cliché day to propose on." They all knew that he wasn't actually serious, but they rolled their eyes anyway.

"Lo," Patton interjected before Logan could say anymore. "You literally proposed to me on Christmas Day last year."

Logan chuckled at his husband and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Shush. We don't talk about that." Patton giggles, very adorably, in response.

The rest of the day was spent singing and laughing with each other in the Christmas filled air. It felt as though love was polluted into the air now that Roman proposed, which added to the already festive feel and smell of cinnamon, pine and other various Christmas themed scents that seemed to perpetually look in the air around them.

One thing was for sure, Virgil and Roman we're now two lovesick husbands that never wanted to leave each other's side. All that matters is that they're together, and nothing could change that.

They were finally together forever.

And neither of them would change that for the world, because they love each other with a deep affection that couldn't be broken with the strongest blade.

Husbands.

They couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

Married.

And perpetually in love.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


End file.
